Now and Forever
by Mesmerizing Love
Summary: He haven't seen her in about a month which drove them both crazy, so he finally went to her era to get her back only to have such an amazing moment with her which turned to be full of love and bliss. At that moment he wanted her to be his now and forever as so did she, so he popped up a surprising question that turned her speechless with full of excitement and joy. [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor am I involved in any way with this anime series, Inuyasha. All credit and all the rights goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi. She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all her work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the only thing that belongs to me is this FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Now and Forever**

* * *

Kagome got out of the shower putting on a thin towel around her small body, too lazy to put on her PJs because of how tired she was. Nonetheless sleep evaded her aching eyes refusing to give her reprieve to a dreamless slumber. Her mind was in a whirlwind thinking about his soft and rough touches that could give her shivers one moment and in an instant have her moaning his name.

Just the thought of it was turning her on, oh if only he was here right now… she really needed him right now, but she wants him now and forever. When was the last time that they were even together? A week? A month? She couldn't remember and felt that she couldn't take it anymore. She was getting so damn wet just by her thoughts but self-satisfaction wouldn't cut it anymore.

There was one option but the thought of it disgusted her. Yet she needed it, desired it, she had to have him. The wind danced around her still damped skin making her realize that her window was open letting in the breeze to come in her room making her shiver. Alas there was one part of her that was wet for something else…something bigger.

She went to the window to close it, but before she did, she felt a hand holding hers at the window. She gasped in terror until she fully was aware to whom it was. She gazed into his eyes being mesmerized by his deep golden eyes. He gazed back at her chocolate ones with a smirk playing on his delectable lips.

"Inuyasha…" She said in a soft whisper.

"Kagome…" He whispered back as he completely got inside her room, closing the window shut behind him before he turned around to face her again. "You missed me?" He said still with a stupid smirk on his face.

All she could do was nod quickly while her eyes still being kept prisoner to his lustful gaze. He came closer to her slowly as she slightly backed away until she couldn't because of her bed behind her. His right hand swiftly came up to her left cheek as she felt more shivers coming down her spine as she closed her eyes. The feeling of his small touch sped up her heart as if it's about to join in Inuyasha's chest to beat as one.

He steadily rubbed her cheek as he gazed into her eyes with both love and hunger for her. She lifted up her hand to place on top of his hand needing more skin contact. God, how he wants her to be his now and forever until the end of time itself. He leaned his head down slowly as his lips came closer and closer. She lifted her head up closer and closer to meet until both of their lips were touching completely. The feel of his lips on hers created butterflies in her stomach. She immediately felt like a little girl having her crush asking her out, but this wasn't a mere crush… completely more… this was love.

She completely accepted his lips as she started to deepen the kiss as much as possible by opening up her mouth to allow his tongue to play with hers. The age old dance of their tongue made her want this moment to never end, to be with him forever, and not letting go. God, how she needed and wanted him right now…

Both of their breaths started to feel heavy against each other's lips. A few seconds from being depleted of oxygen, they broke from the kiss for a brief second to breathe but never parted lips.

"I…need you… so bad… right now." She mumbled against his lips in between their panting for breath.

He growled against her lips as he became harder by the sense of urgency in her voice. He couldn't help but toss her on her bed as he quickly got on top of her. Her towel tried to hide her creamy, silky, smooth, olive skin from his lustful gaze. He snatch the towel away from her body to display what his mind already anticipated.

The sight of her body drove him even more libidinous as he threw the sorry excuse of modesty across the room. He kissed her body and recommitted her curves and texture to memory. Done with teasing and waiting he completely took off his clothes preparing for the ride of their sexual desires; which, both of them wanted to last now and forever until the end of time.

`.~ *`*`* ~.`

Kagome tossed and turned in the bed ending with her sated face and an exhausted body on her back. Inuyasha on his side with his right arm propping his head he stared at her as she continued to sleep. He grinned to himself as he replayed last night over and over again in his head. He wore her out last night, no wonder she is still not awake.

_'Humans are so weak.'_ He thought to himself.

Demons tend to be stronger while humans tend to be weaker, especially when they have sex. It always wore her out more so then it wore him out. He turned his grin into a smile now as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly; which, made Kagome slightly crack a smile in her sleep.

He then moved his kisses down to her cheeks, then to her nose, until his lips finally met up with hers. He then heard a little giggle coming from the angel beside him kissing him back. He knew he finally woke her up from her sleep. They kissed softly until their kisses deepened while adding tongue to the good morning kiss. Both slightly started to moan before they pulled away as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, my little Sleeping Beauty." He whispered softly caressing her face.

"Good morning to you too, my big Prince Charming." She whispered back softly than him as she also added a giggle.

Inuyasha looked fixedly in her eyes as he softly said what he wanted to say to her for a really long time now.

"I love you." He whispered but his gaze seem really serious now and full of love.

That made Kagome stop giggling as she just stared at him with so much bliss in her eyes that she could not begin to explain.

"I love you, too." She whispered back softly while not fully recovering from her speechless body as her chocolate eyes never leaving his golden gaze.

Right at that moment, Inuyasha still naked, got up from the bed and walked around surprising Kagome as he knelt beside the bed. Inuyasha never taking his eyes off of hers grabbed her hands. Kagome then slightly sat up on her bed and just stared at him with slight confusion.

"Kagome Higurashi," He began as he just gazed in her eyes full of love as always. "Man, I'm not good with these kinds of things," He added while she just stared at him. "So I'm just going to cut to the chase," He cleared his throat as his gaze finally left hers when he pulled out a small red, square, box. When Kagome saw the innocent box she swore her circulatory system shut down entirely.

"We haven't seen each other for about three weeks now and I want to say that, I can't stand to be away from you any longer. I know you have to come here to your era for school and family, but I want you to stay with me now and forever." Inuyasha's gaze finally met hers as he began again.

"I want you to live with me forever. Yes you can come back here anytime you want for your family, but just leave school. You don't need it if you stay with me in the feudal era."

His eyes turned to eyes that was begging for her to say yes as he cleared his throat again. He opened the little red, square box in his hands with a slight tremor.

"Kagome Higurashi," He began again. "Will you please marry me and be mine now and forever?" He finished gazing desperately in her eyes.

All she could do was nod once and bring out her left shaking hand towards him as he happily placed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her ring finger. She was so elated that she didn't know rather to cry with joy or scream with excitement or jump on top of him with bliss.

Just has he finished putting the ring on her finger was when she finally reacted with a slight cry of joy and giggles escaping her lips as she placed kisses on his lips deeply and passionately not wanting to let go ever.

"Now and forever…" She whispered to him with full of bliss as happy tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Now and forever," He repeated also with a whisper as he drew her into another embrace and a passionate kiss that they will cherish now and forever…

* * *

**~ N/A: Hello guys! This is my very first one shot and I hope that all of you enjoyed it. Please send me a review to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Please also check out my story "The Bet", that story will have many chapters and a secure plot in which I hope that all of you will enjoy as well. =) Requests are also welcome! **

**Thank you. ~**


End file.
